Hero Strategy: Arborus
Under Construction " ---- Bio Sentinel from Verdanth. ]] Arborus, the Veridian Protector is one of the three Sentinels that are unlocked at Crogenitor Level 8 and the third Bio character available. His main course of Gameplay looks approximately like this: "Rage, kill, rage, charge, kill, kill, kill, heal, repeat", making him an excellent offensive character. General Information Arborus' abilities can be described in one word: Damage. This is thanks to his Squad Ability called "Arboreal Might". Because of the enrage Arboreal Might provides, Arborus becomes a living battle ram, dedicated to destruction. Arborus is a horde killer, made for the need of quick and efficient carnage. But without Cooldown Reduction, his prowess against Bosses is not as great. The only thing to watch out for are Ghostly enemies. In that case Arborus is rendered nearly useless, so the best to do there, is to switch out for an other Hero that isn't based on Physical Damage. Since he's a Sentinel, Arborus should have Squad-mates with Defense Squad Abilities, such as Plasma Wreath, Ghostform or Strangling Briars, although he will also benefit from Squad Abilities, that are completely based on offense, like Vex's Chrono-Blink or Zrin's Plasma Column. : - Basic Attack: "Splintering Cleave" : "A sweeping attack that deals '''XX-XX' physical damage to both the target an another nearby enemy. If Arborus swings four times in succession, the final hit will instead deal XX-XX physical damage to a single target."'' Splintering Cleave doesn't really differ from Basic Attacks of other Sentinels, but its damage output is really high, making Arborus a devoted smasher of Darkspore. The final hit is a groundslam, which deals much more damage than usual, so savvy players would use the final hit on more powerful enemies, such as Lieutenants. However, the hit takes a split-second more, as Arborus raises his mace in order to make the slam, giving the enemy a chance to avoid the deadly hit. With the Swift Affix, that enemy can simply outrun Arborus with him dealing non-efficient damage, while the Genetic Hero continuously loses Health. In that case, Arborus should be switched out for a faster hero, likely a Melee Ravager. : - Unique Ability: Entangling Rush ::"Charges at a single target, dealing '''XX-XX' physical damage to that enemy. Thick roots will grow around the target, entangling all enemies within 6'''m for '''6 seconds."'' A useful bit of utility for Arborus and his team-mates, Entangling Rush is meant as a way to quickly cover distance while simultaniously making it difficult for enemies to fight. - Squad Ability: "Arboreal Might" :"Enrages Arborus, increasing all damage by '''10'%. The enrage lasts for 15 seconds and stacks up to 5''' times. When an enemy dies within '20'm, the duration is refreshed."'' This ability (and probably all other Squad Abilities) is the main reason one wants to play as Arborus. Arboreal Might, when stacked full, increases all Damage he deals by 50%. If combined with Shadow Cloak, Arboreal Might doubles all Damage Output, when stacked to the max. Arboreal Might synergizes well with any offensive character, who can deal large amounts of damage quickly. Sentinels like Magnos, Zrin, and Savage are obvious choices. Each of those Heroes can deal damage hard and fast, and deal the hurt to large amounts of enemies. Ravagers are another good choice, such as Viper, Skar, and Arakna. Viper can make enemies die from afar with his poisons, fueling the Arboreal Might. Arakna, with her passive, is naturally suited for such an ability, soaking up souls as she refreshes the duration. Most Tempests might not seem an obvious choice, but several would do well with the damage boost. Lumin and Orion both are based on dealing large amounts of damage. Modifiers * '''Arborus' Arboreal Might: affects Health instead of Damage. * Arborus' Arboreal Might: requires fewer stacks but maximum is slightly reduced. : - Passive: "Thorn Bark" : "Arborus' tough skin reduces physical damage taken by '''20'%. If hit by a melee attack, 50% of the remaining damage will be reflected back at the attacker."'' Thorn Bark is unique among all Passives. Why? It adds the Spiky Affix to Arborus. Even a slight damage reduction, no matter if it's just one type of damage, is welcome on any hero, as it increases that character's survivability. : Variants : - Alpha: "Healing Sprite" : "Summons a flying creature which periodically heals Arborus or allies for '''XX-XX' health. The creature will vanish after 30 seconds."'' The classic, Arborus Alpha will get continous healing, because of the small bug he spawns, that is called "Healing Sprite". Healing Sprite can heal very well, if properly equipped. For instance Pet Health will increase the Sprite's survivability, while Helpful Status Duration will not only increase the time the Sprite is on the field, but also its healing capabilities. : - Beta: "Roar of Derision" : "Arborus charges to the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies within '''8'm for 5''' seconds and taking '''25% less damage from all sources during that time."'' : - Gamma: "Virulent Vines" : "Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals '''XX' energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing XX energy damage to each."'' : - Delta: "Enrage" : "Sends the targeted ally into a rage, Increasing the damage of non-periodic attacks by '''XX' for 30 seconds and regenerating XX health over that period."'' Combined with Arborus' Arboreal Might, Enrage can help him to deal Lots of damage, as well as heal him periodically. This is good, because his Passive can't protect against anything other than Physical Damage, so the heal will make up for any damage that wasn't reflected. When equipping Arborus Delta, focus mainly on + Helpful Status Effects Applied, as it will increase the duration of both Arboreal Might and Enrage. Cooldown Reduction (as always), Power Leech is recommended, due to his Ability Usage. : Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Equip like any other Sentinel, focusing on Strength, Health and Power, as Arborus has quite a big Ability usage. NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Arborus and his Abilities, not any other Squad Abilities. : +xx% Damage for Bio Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Bio Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx Healing (and/or) +xx% Healing Arborus Alpha's 'Healing Sprite', and Arborus Delta's 'Enrage'. : +xx% Area Effect Damage 'Entangling Rush' unique ability, Arborus Gamma's 'Virulent Vines'? (disease) : +xx% Area Effect Radius 'Entangling Rush' unique ability, Arborus Gamma's 'Virulent Vines' (disease), Arborus Beta's 'Roar of Derision' (taunt), and Arborus Alpha's 'Healing Sprite' (heal radius). : +xx% Area Effect Duration. ''Entangling Rush' unique ability, Arborus Gamma's 'Virulent Vines'? (disease), Arborus Beta's 'Roar of Derision'? (taunt), and Arborus Alpha's 'Healing Sprite'?. : '+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage 'Splintering Cleave' basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage 'Splintering Cleave' basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage 'Splintering Cleave' basic attack, 'Entangling Rush' unique ability. : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage Arborus Gamma's 'Virulent Vines'. : +xx% Periodic Damage Arborus Gamma's 'Virulent Vines'. : +xx% Pet Health Arborus Alpha's 'Healing Sprite'. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted 'Entangling Rush' unique ability (roots), Arborus Beta's 'Roar of Derision' (taunt), Arborus Gamma's 'Virulent Vines' (disease). : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied 'Arboreal Might' squad ability (enrage), Arborus Alpha's 'Healing Sprite' (pet), Arborus Beta's 'Roar of Derision' (damage reduction), Arborus Delta's 'Enrage' (enrage). : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional, but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional, but sometimes helpful) :: Arborus' Arboreal Might: requires fewer stacks but maximum is slightly reduced. :: Arborus' Arboreal Might: affects Health instead of Damage. : +xx% Threat Decrease (optional but helpful in PvE, depending on play-style) : +xx% Threat Increase (optional but helpful in PvE, depending on play-style) : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional, but helpful) : Did you find this page Helpful? How helpful was this? Very Helpful! Somewhat helpful. Not very helpful. Not helpful at all. Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Darkspore